Her Secret
by kirin47
Summary: Sang pria memang sangat dekat dan mengetahui banyak hal tentang sang gadis. Tapi tetap saja, rahasia itu selalu ada. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang gadis. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh sang pria. Spalaude/Aladae. DaeEle. AlaEle.


Ciao ciao~ hahaha sebenernya saya mau nantangin org yg nge-ship Spalaude/Aladae dan gak suka DaeEle buat baca ini.. haha mulai aja ya~

ahh.. aneh dg genre-nya lagi? baca aja XD ahh dan maaf kalau banyak typo UU atau EYD yg kurang benar. Dan ada yg bisa ajari saya tentang aturan penggunaan tanda koma (,) gak? Asli, saya gak ngerti ==

ahh yaa.. yg ngeship Spalaude/Aladae gak akan nyesel ko.. asalkan baca sampai akhir XD

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali Spade bergabung dengan Vongola. Vongola, keluarga mafia besar yang didirikan Primo untuk melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hidupnya sebagai keturunan keluarga bangsawan berubah total -ah, tidak juga sih. Tak bisa selalu bersenang-senang lagi dengan kemewahan yang dimiliki. Bertarung mengorbankan nyawa demi kebahagiaan yang lain. Demi yang ia kasihi, yang memintanya bergabung dengan Vongola, Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>Her Secret (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

Warning : OOC! Semi-AU, GAJEness, Shonen-ai, Spoiler episode 187 dan chater 345

Pair : DaeEle, AlaEle, Spalaude/Aladae (tergantung persepsi pembaca masing-masing UU)

* * *

><p>Malam itu begitu indah. Sinar bulan yang temaram, menyinari taman belakang di mansion bergaya Eropa -kediaman keluarga Daemon. Di mana kedua insan manusia berlawanan jenis sedang menikmati malam di satu-satunya bangku yang ada di taman itu. Semilir angin berhembus melewati celah dedaunan, menciptakan suara ketenangan yang indah. Ditemani dengan teh hangat di atas meja, menciptakan suasana romantis di malam yang dingin.<p>

"Bukankah ini malam yang indah ?" Sang gadis angkat bicara, ia terlihat menikmati suasana dengan memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil napas panjang.

"Oya? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sang pria terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Karena kau ada di sampingku." Membuka matanya perlahan, sang gadis terlihat tersenyum manis ke arah sang pria dan sang pria hanya tersenyum lembut -senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan di masa itu, sebelum senyuman lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai jahat di masa depan.

Sang pria sangat mengasihi sang gadis. Mereka terlihat sering bersama. Berbagi cerita. Berbagi rahasia. Tapi, kadang ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Sang pria memang sangat dekat dan mengetahui banyak hal tentang sang gadis. Tapi tetap saja, rahasia itu selalu ada. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang gadis. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh sang pria.

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu begitu cerah dan ketika matahari telah tinggi, semua yang dipanggil telah berkumpul. Dalam suatu ruangan dengan artistik dan detail yang begitu indah. Tentu saja, ini Itali, negara yang terkenal akan keindahan seninya. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja besar yang dipasangi dengan tujuh buah bangku. Yang masing-masing bangkunya diisi oleh <em>Guardian<em> Vongola dan Primo. Menikmati sarapan dan perbincangan yang mungkin bisa kita sebut rapat? Mereka semua terlihat tenang dan rasa kekeluargaan diantara mereka sangat terasa. Masa indah sebelum semuanya berubah di tengah kobaran api peperangan.

Tunggu- ada salah satu kursi yang kosong. Kursi yang seharusnya diduduki oleh _1st Cloud Guardian of Vongola_. Kemana dia? Ah, diakan tak suka keramain. Mungkin sedang malas berkumpul dengan _guardian_ lain. Lagipula, sang primo tak terlihat khawatir berati memang tak apa.

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat _Kiri no Shugosha_ yang tengah sibuk dengan jam-nya. Sedari tadi ia sudah beberapa kali melihat jam tersebut. Ekspresinya pun agak sedikit risih. Sampai ketika Primo akan berbicara, Spade menyelanya.

"N-fufu.. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ada janji. Bisa aku keluar?" Menggenggam erat jamnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Ahh.. sayang sekali. Tapi, berhubung pertemuan kali ini tak terlalu penting.. kuizinkan." Balas Primo tersenyum. "Dia pasti menunggumu kan?" Tertawa kecil, Primo tau Spade memiliki janji dengan siapa dan karena itu pula ia mengizinkannya.

Spade hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oya? kau mengetahuinya?" Dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>Baru saja Spade keluar dari mansion Vongola, tiba-tiba-<p>

"Perasaan, senyuman, hanya sebuah tindakan lemah."

-datang suara menganggu dari arah kanannya.

Senyumannya padam seketika, lirikan tajam diberikan pada asal suara tersebut. Sang pelaku sedang santainya menyandarkan punggung pada tembok dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam coat yang dikenakannya. Ah, orang yang dibencinya. Dari awal bergabung dengan Vongola, Spade memang tak pernah menyukai tingkah pria dihadapannya. Meski begitu, mereka berdua terlihat sering bersama. Berbagi penderitaan -melalui pertarungan. Saling bersaing. Rivalnya, _1st Cloud Guardian of Vongola_, Alaude.

Kata-kata barusan.. cukup membuat Spade kesal. Sungguh, ia sedang tak punya waktu untuk meladeni rivalnya itu. Jadi, Spade memutuskan untuk-

"Kau yang tak mengerti dan tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya 'rasa sayang' tak pantas berkomentar. Seseorang menjadi lebih kuat ketika ia berusaha melindungi apa yang disayanginya." -lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Alaude yang tak bergeming sama sekali untuk pergi menemui yang dikasihinya.

Dan ketika Spade menghilang dari pandangannya , ia- "Karena aku mengertilah, aku berbicara. Perasaan akan membawa hal buruk jika kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, Spade." -berbisik pelan sebelum memasuki mansion Vongola, langkahnya penuh ketegasan dengan sorot mata yang begitu yakin tanpa adanya kebimbangan namun, terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah cafe terbuka yang cukup terkenal di Italia lagi-lagi kita dapat menyaksikan sang pria dan sang gadis yang saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan ditemani teh dan <em>sweets<em> yang diletakan dengan manis di tengah meja. _Afternoon tea_.

"Kau terlihat sedikit kesal, ada apa?" Sang gadis sedikit cemas. Sedari tadi ia memerhatikan sang pria yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sang pria terlihat melamunkan sesuatu, bahkan ia belum meminum tehnya atau menyentuh _sweets_ sedikitpun. Hanya memutar-mutarkan sendok dalam cangkirnya -menimbulkan suara dentingan yang semakin menghanyutkan sang pria dalam lamunannya.

5 detik berlalu dan masih belum ada respon dari sang pria.

"Spade..?" Memanggil namanya. Berusaha menyadarkannya.

Dan..berhasil.

"Ah, maaf." Sang pria tersadar.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja." Tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Jangan bohong, katakan padaku." Sang gadis menatap tajam.

"Nufufu, aku kagum padamu." Sang pria memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas. Mencoba membuang perasaan risih yang sedari tadi mengganjal dalam benaknya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Sang gadis berusaha mengintrogasi.

Dan dalam hitungan detik wajah tenang sang pria berubah menjadi muram.

"Aku benar-benar membenci pria itu. Perilakunya dari awal sampai sekarang hanya semakin menyebalkan saja, merepotkan."

Dan sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi sang pria menjadi muram begitu -ekspresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkan seorang Spade sebelumnya dan di masa sebelumnya ia hanya memerlihatkan ekspresi angkuh seorang _aristrocat_. Karena di masa nanti ia hanya akan memerlihatkan ekspresi penuh dendam dan benci.

"Alaude pria baik ko. Kau hanya harus lebih bersabar saat berhadapan dengannya."

"Kenapa kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku lebih dahulu mengenal Alaude daripada kamu." Tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. Seperti pura-pura tak tahu apa yang baru saja dirasakan sang pria.

"Oya? Aku tak pernah dengar. Kenapa tak cerita?" Giliran sang pria berusaha mengintrogasi.

"Alaude itu teman semasa kecilku. Kami dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada Vongola."

Dan sesuatu terasa sangat mengganggu di hati sang pria. Perasaan yang- yah kita sebut dengan, cemburu.

"Aku sangat senang mengenal kalian berdua. Kalian membuat hidupku terasa lebih berharga. Coba kalian bisa lebih akrab."Sang gadis tersenyum miris menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kedua orang yang berharga untuknya itu malah menjadi sebuah rival.

"Akan kuusahakan." Dan sang pria tersenyum dipaksakan yang malah terlihat miris. _'Maaf Elena, sebenarnya meski ini demimu, aku tetap keberatan jika harus- kau tahu berhadapan dengan pria yang- asdfghjkl.'_ Isi batin yang begitu berlawanan dengan ucapannya tadi bahkan sampai ia tak sanggup mendeskribsikan pria tersebut.

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>"Menjauhlah dari Elena."<p>

Dan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan _kumo no shugosha_ ketika Spade berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Oke, sudah jelas kalimat tadi membuat Spade sangat-terlalu kesal. Tapi, jika bukan karena Spade mengingat kata-kata Elena mungkin ia sudah menganyunkan _scepter_ miliknya kearah kepala Alaude.

_Tingkat kesabaran menyusut hingga 60%_

"Nufufu, apa maksudmu?" Memasang senyum setulus mungkin.

"Kau tak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya dan.. berhentilah bersandiwara." Disusul dengan langkah kakinya yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Spade.

_Tingkat kesabaran menyusut hingga 30%_

Menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu berbalik kearah Spade. "Dan berhentilah membawa perasaan lemah itu. Kau hanya akan membawa kehancuran pada Vongola."

_Tingkat kesabaran menyusut hingga 0%_

Dan sebuah _scepter_ terlempar keras kearah Alaude yang kemudian ditahan oleh _handcuffs._

"Aku tak ada niat bertarung denganmu sekarang." Lalu sang awan pergi mengikuti angin.

Bertindak dan berlaku seenaknya bagai awan yang terbang bebas di langit. _Kumo no shugosha._

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>Matahari itu mulai turun di ufuk barat. Memedarkan warna kejinggaan dimana langit gelap mulai muncul di ufuk timur sana. Angin malam yang dingin mulai terasa berhembus di ketinggian. Dan ketika matahari sepenuhnya menghilang, langit malam menguasai horizon. Ketika itu, hanya kumpulan awan hitam yang terlihat. Baik bintang maupun bulan terhalang oleh sang awan. Dan ketika angin malam mulai berhembus lebih kencang, butiran-butiran putih halus pun turun dari langit. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang membekukan ketika butiran itu bersentuhan dengan kulit yang hangat.<p>

Sebuah tebing dimana jika kau berdiri dari sana kau dapat melihat pemandangan malam kota. Dimana disana kau akan ditemani dengan hanya satu buah pohon sakura -pohon yang seharusnya tak ada di Negara ini. Pohon itu tak memiliki bunga atau daun sedikitpun. Hanya batang-batang bercabang. Waktunya terbekukan oleh dinginnya musim dingin. Dan kini terlihat sesosok pria yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon itu. Mengenakan baju yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya yang terbuka mencoba menampung butiran-butiran putih yang dingin. Tak peduli seberapa dinginnya butiran itu. Dan ketika rasanya dinginnya mulai tak tertahankan dan menimbulkan rasa perih, ingatannya tentang hal yang ia lihat sebelumnya kembali tergambar di benaknya .

_Sekarang telah memasuki musim dingin, namun belum setitik salju pun yang turun ke bumi. Tapi, dinginnya udara yang membekukan sudah cukup untuk menandakan musim dingin. Mengambil mantel dan mengenakannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel, mencoba menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang membeku. Mengambil napas panjang sambil menikmati udara musim dingin yang miskin akan oksigen. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta kuda yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Pergi untuk menemui yang terkasihnya._

_Membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa mengetuknya. Menelurusi lorong yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sang terkasih. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar dengannya._

_"Berhentilah mendekatinya." -suara yang dibencinya._

_"Memang kenapa?" -suara yang dikasihinya._

_"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Spade."_

_"Memang kenapa kalau aku mendekatinya? Ia baik ko, kau cemburu?" Tawaan kecil._

_"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, aku tau persis tujuanmu."_

_Tujuan..?_

_"Haha.. kau ini possesive sekali. Merepotkanku saja. Tapi yaa, apa boleh buat. Kau yang meminta." _

_Ia hanya terdiam di luar. Hanya bisa mendengar tanpa berani ke dalam._

_'Sejak kecil? Kenapa Alaude begitu yakin? Atau aku yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Elena?'_

_Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi suara itu._

* * *

><p>Her Secret<p>

* * *

><p>Malam dingin itu begitu terasa panas. Terlalu panas. Dengan kobaran api peperangan yang meruntuhkan segala yang ada. Akibat dari tindakan ceroboh Primo. Ah tidak, ini salahnya sendiri kenapa saat itu tak bisa meyakinkan Primo. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia berteriak, sebanyak apapun tetesan air mata yang dikeluarkannya, sekeras apapun ia mendekap orang di hadapannya waktu itu tak mungkin kembali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu lemah sampai tak bisa melindungi orang yang dikasihinya. Kehangatan orang itu mulai menurun. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis, membekukan kehangatan sang pendekap seperti salju yang tengah turun.<p>

_"Perasaan, senyuman, hanya sebuah tindakan lemah." _

_"Menjauhlah dari Elena." _

_"Dan berhentilah bersandiwara. Kau tak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya". _

Dan kata-kata orang yang dibencinya membuat ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia takkan termakan kata-kata itu. Tak akan. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Spade sekarang. Tapi, biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Menentukan jalan apa yang akan diambilnya.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu..senyumannya, ekspresinya, tingkahnya dan bahkan hatinya berubah.

_Smiles and tears are weaklings' actions_

_With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases_

_You must crush your enemies in a display of total dominance_

_The weak have no right to live_

_Abandon your own friends if that's what it takes to win_

_You don't need to feel emotion_

_"Nevermind the weak, without strength, you can't even protect the one person you love.."_

_"I will recreate them... So that just hearing the name of Vongola will make people tremble!"_

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Tunggu- jadi.. apa maksud dari judul 'Her Secret'<p>

kalau mau tau baca aja omakenya.. tapi sebelum itu.. saya kabur duluan ya~! *kabur*

**OMAKE**

Tangannya mendekap erat sang gadis. Air matanya hampir terjatuh jika bukan karena senyuman sang gadis. Tersenyum lembut di tengah proses kematiannya. Tangan yang digenggam sang pria mulai mendingin -kehilangan jiwanya perlahan. Pandangan sang gadis pun mulai berkunang-kunang -ia sudah tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dilukiskan sang pria sekarang. Dan sebelum ajal menjemputnya dengan sempurna, sang gadis mengatakan sesuatu -kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tolong jaga Alaude untukku." Tersenyum lemah dengan butiran air mata yang mulai turun di pipi sang agdis.

"Aku tak-" Baru saja Spade akan menolak namun kalimatnya terpotong.

"Daemon, jika itu kau, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Senyumannya menghilang. "Karena aku menyayangi kalian sebagai pasangan." Dan matanya kini tertutup sempurna, seirama dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya.

Dan air mata sang pria tumpah tak tertahankan sambil mempererat dekapannya pada sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

_Tunggu-_

.

.

.

.

_Rasanya ada yang aneh.._

.

.

.

.

Sedetik kemudian Spade melonggarkan dekapannya pada Elena. Ekspresi sedihnya berubah menjadi kebingungan. _Ada yang janggal dari kalimat terakhir Elena tadi._ Dan kalimat itu menggema dalam pikiran Spade.

_"Karena aku menyayangi kalian sebagai pasangan." _

_"-aku menyayangi kalian sebagai pasangan." _

_"-menyayangi kalian sebagai pasangan." _

_"-kalian sebagai pasangan." _

_"-sebagai pasangan." _

_"PASANGAN?"_

"N-nufu- apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Elena?" Spade berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. "Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang kau maksud dengan _pasangan_?" Oke, ekspresi Spade sekarang benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang tersasar di kota besar.

"Dia _fujoshi_." Dan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara dari rivalnya, Alaude.

_'Fujoshi-tte nani?'_

"Hah?" Dan jika kalian ada di sana akan kupastikan kalian dapat melihat ekspresi Spade yang seperti orang _baka_. "Fu- apa tadi? Apa itu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu?" Dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diberikan Spade pada Alaude.

_Ah,_ dan karena lawan bicaranya Alaude tentu saja semua pertanyaannya itu pasti diabaikan. Alaude berjalan menjauhi Spade.

"Hei, tunggu-" Spade dengan perlahan membaringkan Elena di tanah lalu mencoba mengajar Alaude dengan susah payah -ah ya ia dalam kondisi luka parah. "- kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kesal. Alaude berhenti sebentar lalu berbalik sambil berkata, " Kau yang di bawah, baru kuberitahu." lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan hilang di tengah reruntuhan gedung. Meninggalkan Spade yang terlalu kebingungan.

Ratusan tahun ia hidup. Berkali-kali ia berpindah tubuh. Ratusan tahun mencoba membentuk Vongola idealnya. Ratusan terus bertahan hidup dalam kesendiriannya. Dan ratusan tahun ia mencari tahu apa yang arti dari _fujoshi..._

Dan ketika ia telah berada di Jepang...

"N-nufufu.. jadi itu ya maksudmu Alaude. Oya oya.. lihat saja jika kita bertemu nanti di alam sana, akan kupastikan kau yang akan di bawah." Spade menyeringai mesum.

Dan selama ratusan tahun itu, apa yang ada dalam Spade berubah. Dari pemuda terpandang dengan senyum lembut menjadi kakek-kakek pedofil dengan seringai mesum.

"Tapi, sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dulu~" memunculkan Scythe miliknya lalu bergumam "_Come to papa_, Mukuro-chan~" dan dengan nada mesum pula.

Dan sebuah tonfa tak di undang yang entah muncul darimana mendarat keras di kepala Spade.

**RLY FIN**

* * *

><p>B-banyak typo TT<p>

dan ahh sekali lagi end geje dari fic saya.. a-ahahha *ketawa garing*

dan.. OOCASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM orzz

mana ada deskribsi yg berlebihan *silau* jadi gak nyambung sama ceritanya..

dan.. ini ko rasanya ceritanya gak nyambung sama yg itu(?) orzz

ahh dan omong2.. yg kalimat terakhir itu.. lirik lagu Hitoribocchi no Sadame, kata2 Spade di episode 187 dan chapter 145 XD

Mind to review? *puppy deathglare eyes*


End file.
